The objective of this project is to define macrophage functions during the expression of tumor immunity. Utilizing a syngeneic rat tumor model, and exploiting the ability to separate peritoneal macrophages into functionally distinct density-dependent subclasses, we will examine macrophage effector functions in normal, tumor immune and tumor-bearing animals.